Fenrir's Mistake
by Fullyalive
Summary: Voldemort has Ginny. Will she give up to the icy hands of death or will she let the Gryffindor within shine through and save her, her family's, and Harry's lives?


"Tell me where he is."

"Never!" yelled Ginny Weasley, looking up into Draco Malfoy's eyes.

"Wait here," Draco snarled.

"Like I have a choice," muttered Ginny. 

"CRUCIO!" Draco yelled, shooting her with the curse. She writhed and screamed for a moment, and then she sat still, looking at Draco again.

"You know, you've gotta be really chicken to have to take my wand away from me and chain me to a chair," Ginny laughed. Draco shot her a glare and left from the room.

Ginny heard voices outside. "She won't say anything. All she does in smart-mouth me," said Draco's voice.

Then another voice hissed, "Well, then, I guess we'll have to deal with that pretty little girl in a different way, won't we?"

"Yes, master," said Draco's voice again. There were footsteps and the door slammed open again, hanging on its dusty door hinges.

"So, what are you gonna do to me now?" asked Ginny casually, a grin spreading across her face.

"You really think you're something, dont you? Just because you're Potter's girlfriend doesn't give you the right to speak to your superiors with disrespect," snarled Draco.

"My superiors? Now you're my superior?" said Ginny, chuckling.

"That's enough," whispered another voice. Ginny looked over Draco's shoulder to see a pale, bald man with red eyes and a flattened nose.

The man waved his wand and the chains binding Ginny to her chair disappeared. The smirk on Ginny's face slid back into a straight expression.

"Before I hurt you, you still have choices," hissed Voldemort. Ginny stared at him silently. Draco was staring at her with a look of fear on his face.

Voldemort continued. "You are a talented, pureblood girl. Join me, and you will not regret it."

Ginny sat there and stared, tears building in her eyes. She didn't even attempt to escape from her chair.

Draco had taken Ginny's silence as a no. "I'll take care of the pretty little Weasley girl, if you like, my Lord," said Draco.

"No," hissed Voldemort. "I think I've got an idea. Move her to prison cell, and keep her away from Lovegood's girl." Voldemort glided from the room.

Draco marched up to Ginny. "You're so lucky you're so pretty. I would have killed you by now," he whispered with his mouth right next to her ear.

Draco waved his wand and ropes wrapped themselves around Ginny. He picked her up and carried her down to the dungeons.

There was no light. Ginny leaned against the wall. It had been hours since Draco had left her there. He had removed the ropes, though.

Suddenly, a light turned on. "Don't move, Weasley," Draco's voice snarled.

"Should I close my eyes too? Then I won't have to see your ugly face," said Ginny, though most of her spirit was gone from her voice.

"We both know I'm gorgeous, so shut it," said Draco.

"You should try taking your own advice sometime," retorted Ginny.

However, Ginny sat still and waited from Draco to do whatever it was he was going to do to her. "Since you won't tell us anything, we've decided to tell your family to give us information in exchange for you. How does that sound?" Draco said, a horrible laughter in his voice.

"You are the foulest, most horrible person I've ever met," spat Ginny. Every last ray of hope in her was turning to ice.

"Rebel, eh?" laughed Draco. "Well then, we could always let you rot, but instead, the Dark Lord decided to give a little friend of ours a treat." Draco shone his wand on Fenrir Greyback, who was standing there, sneering at Ginny. Draco smirked and said, "Enjoy." Then he left the cell, laughing.

"You're both sick," said Ginny, looking at the blood on Fenrir's teeth.

"Well, all is fair in love and war, isn't it?" said the man with excitement in his voice. Fenrir walked up to Ginny. He snarled. 

Ginny had almost given up. She pictured Harry and her entire family in front of her eyes. Suddenly, something strange happened. Something burned in Ginny's heart. Then, someone or something that wasn't her took over. She yanked Fenrir's wand from his hand and sent a bat-bogey hex at him.

"Dumbledore's Army!" yelled Ginny loud enough for everyone in the mansion to yell. "And I love Harry Potter more than life! Take that, you idiots!"

Then, she spun and she could no longer breathe. A minute later, she found herself on the grass outside Shell Cottage. Fleur took Ginny inside the cottage and allowed Ginny to go to sleep.

Ginny's last thought before slipping away into her dreams was Draco Malfoy's look when he found out what had happened. When she woke up the next morning, a smile was still spread across her face.


End file.
